creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Creepypasta Wiki:Requests for Adminship/EmpyrealInvective (3)
Hey, it’s me. I’ve applied before and was an admin for a bit. I could re-list what made me a viable candidate, but as I’ve done so here, here, and here, it’d be a bit redundant. I’m nowhere near as active as I once was, but I’m no slouch either. Anybody who’s been on the wiki in the past week or so has seen that we’re having an issue with vandals. This application is in response to that. I’ve been around for at least three of the spams and could have helped out with WHAM. Unfortunately with regular rights, I’m pretty much unable to do a lot other than message VSTF who hasn’t really done anything these past few goes. The links above showcase my track record on the wiki with vandalism, achievements, and moderation. Before anyone gets delusions of a glorious return to form in which I come back and fall back into my old work, this is not that. I’m a vet. student and don’t have the time for that. I will likely only have free time to do that sort of thing in-between semesters (we run on a trimester schedule with two week breaks). This will be mainly for cleaning up the vandalism and maybe handling a stray QS deletion when I’m around. I can do more during breaks, but I’m still going to be AWOL for a good 20 hours a day due to class (8), sleeping (6-7), studying (4), socializing (:-(), and life. I lurk on the Discord (drop a message) so I can be reached there and since all my notes are on my computer, I practically have the thing in front of me for long periods so I’ll be a lot more likely to handle reports than others.. Why support this? I like the wiki and I realize Halloween is the highest traffic time for creepypasta. I know this is rushed, but as I said, I’m a student and don’t quite have the time for well-written breakdowns of the pro’s and con’s of adminship. It's a shame, but unfortunately I think the wiki needs help and I can be that temp. help until someone better comes along. Deadline: October 9th, 2018 ---- Just making sure I’m on the record supporting you coming back. Shadowswimmer77 A bit late to the party, since you're already back. Deus ex machina MrDupin (talk) 15:32, October 3, 2018 (UTC) Desperate times call for desperate measures. Your friendly neighborhood night owl. (talk) 01:26, October 3, 2018 (UTC) :I'm a pretty desperate last resort too. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 01:28, October 3, 2018 (UTC) the spam's getting frankly ridiculous and Empy's by far the best man for the job. I say we cut the bullshit and promote him pronto rather than letting this app fester for over a week as is the usual procedure. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 01:54, October 3, 2018 (UTC) Hell, I'm not even active anymore, but judging from what I've heard we need you here. Best of luck. "I was living the dream... That is, until I woke up" 03:27, October 3, 2018 (UTC) Super easy decision here. Emp is one of the best leaders we've had here and I'd love to see him return to his previous position as either an Admin or a B-Crat. He'll do great in either role. --K. Banning Kellum (talk) 03:30, October 3, 2018 (UTC) Vandal season is here apparently and I'd hate to see a perfectly good October wasted on dealing with them like today. Vngel W (talk) 03:30, October 3, 2018 (UTC) No question here really. Underscorre talk - - 06:02, October 3, 2018 (UTC) Awaken, my Master! Helel ben Shahaar (talk) 06:46, October 3, 2018 (UTC) Most people don't realise this but everytime Empy leaves it's to do some pretty fucked up wet work for the Bolivian army. We should all celebrate the cessation of these activities, if only because what he was doing was so profoundly upsetting. Needless to say, hearing he's coming back is great news for all of us because he's such a committed admin. But it's also a reprieve to the many stray dogs of La Plaz ChristianWallis (talk) 08:28, October 3, 2018 (UTC) I have long awaited the return of the mighty EmpyrealInvective - wielder of the mightest ban-hammer - destroyer of badly formulated fiction - devourer of salty souls. I only have my fingers crossed you don't destroy my quality work as I know that trigger finger has been itchy for a while and I am quite the annoyance around here so ... hope you find those vandals soon! Seriously though, a slightly active admin would be a great addition to the Wiki right now while everybody (except Helel, who I am convinced is just a robot moderator built by Cleric) is dealing with real-life issues. Anarchic Operations